


"I think I'm allergic to cats."

by KellyKingKake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Multi, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyKingKake/pseuds/KellyKingKake
Summary: Author's Note: Kylo Ren playing with a cat? "Is this a jo-" You peeping in to see Kylo playing with a cat. "Guess Not." How did he even get that thing on board? Does he even know how cats work? How does he ev-." He has a soft side." Hehe. "ACHOO!" YOU heard from behind the door. Or is just a prank?





	"I think I'm allergic to cats."

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: If Kylo Ren is playing with a cat, it's against the law. Cat doesn't know what's he's gotten himself into. I guess you can say fluff. (Haha. See what I did there.) One curse word. There's going to be a part in the story, where it's going to ask (Y/F/I) (Y/L/I)- (Birthday year) Which is simply your first initial of your first name and first initial of your last name. For Example, it would go like this KW-2000.

"I think I'm allergic to cats."  
Paring: Kylo Ren x Reader  
Word Count: 1,022

"Break off, day is done, be here at the crack of the eclipse." Captain Phasma jolted. With that every stormtrooper dispersed. You let out a elated sigh and began walking to your quarters. "(Y/N)." Someone called out to you. You turned around and saw Parker. "How am I able to recognize you out of the whole fleet of stormtroopers?" You question sarcastically. "Because I have this weird glossy grey spot on my chest, that Phasma lost her helmet over." Parker spoke pointing at the spot. "That doesn't matter, I need you to come look at this silly show that KYLO HAS!" Parker exclaimed, walking to the destination. You stood cemented in your tracks, 'Kylo Ren' just repeating his name gave you chills. "(Y/N)? Are you coming, or you another Jarar Binks?" Parker taunted. "I just don't think we should be messing with Kylo." You babbled nervously. You were scared of him, but you also had feelings for him. "(Y/N). Come on." Parker said grabbing your hand walking you towards the destination.  
You were wiggling in your suit in fear that you may die of being choked to death by Kylo, being tortured for continuous hours, until you pass out, or being shot by Phasma, and neither of those were good. "Man, you're a jitterbug aren't you? You've been shaking in that suit... You don't have to pee do you?" Parker asked vacantly. “No! We shouldn't be here." You protested. "Stop being a woose! Oh, the door is creaking open again. Look." Parker jeered. "Is that... Is that a cat?" You questioned. "Haha, yeah. Just look at him." Parker laughed. It looked more like he was running away from it, not really playing with it. "Uh, Parker? I think he's running from it not... playing with it." You answered. "Oh, that's even better." Parker bellowed, a bit too loud. "Parker, you're getting you a bit too loud." You noted.  
"Huh, who’s outside my door?" Kylo Ren shouted. "Uh, (Y/N). It's time to run." Parker whispered, and with that statement, Parker was gone faster you can say light speed. "Shit." You hissed. The mammoth door opens upon your anxious figure, to Kylo's gibe figure. "What are you doing outside my door?" He barked. You found it hard to form any words, only sounded like a babbling baby.  
"Nothing to say, is it? How about this?" Kylo's hand gestured a grip around your neck. You dropped your gun, in order to release the huge grip around your neck. "P-parker... dragged me here." Was all you could choke out. "I don’t believe it! I see the idiot all the time. Who Are You?!" Kylo's grip getting inviolable. Just when you were about to breath your last breath, Kylo swept you into his room, dropping you on the floor. You could have sworn you were a gulping fish, gasping for air. "Now, who are you!" He demanded. You didn't have the air to speak, so you took off your helmet, hair falling. Kylo's eyes widen in horror. "(Y/F/I) (Y/L/I)- (Birthday year) or (Y/N)." You shook your head as grabbed your side in agony.  
"Ah, let me help you." Kylo rushed towards you, picking you up and laying you on the bed." You sure have a grip. Didn’t know it was that powerful." You tried joking it off, taking off your chest plate. "I'm truly sorry." He apologized, putting your hand in his. You snapped out your daze, and looked at who was holding your hand. You saw Kylo Ren, and nearly passed out. "Um... I-I." You swallowed. Kylo was getting pretty close. "What?" He questioned. "I don't know." You whispered locking your eyes with his. Kylo was inches from your lips, getting ready for his embrace, before you both were accompanied by a furry, black feline. You quickly looked at the innocent kitten. "Aw." You cooed, you reached for him. "Achoo!" Kylo sneezed, scaring the kitten to across the room. You couldn't tell which was funnier, the fact that the cat was scared of Kylo's sneeze, or the fact Kylo was acting like an elephant who seen a mouse. "It's not funny! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Kylo yelled. He threw a book towards the cat, by using the force. Good thing he missed. "Kylo!" You scolded. "W-wha- ACHOO!" He sneezed again.  
You swiftly walked towards the terrified feline. "Hey there buddy, come here.'tiss-tiss'." You called sweetly. Kylo watched you picked up the evil monstrosity. "How can you pick up something au-up like th-that. ACHOO!" Kylo protested. "How did this get in your room?" You questioned, petting the affectionate kitten. "I think it was one of th-ACHOO! Those idiot storm troopers!" Kylo fumed. 'Well, there are over a thousand.' You thought, apparently, he heard your thought. You saw his anger rising, and quickly put down the kitten. "Chill, it's going to be okay!" You assured giving him a hug. "Oof." Released from Kylo's lips. It took him a while to react, but he soon fell into the embrace.  
You felt Kylo rub small circles in your lower back, and you tensed. "Don't be tensed. Relax." He purred. You felt a heated sensation hit your cheeks and lower region. You broke the embrace and planted a kiss on Kylo's lips. Trying to make it last longer, you felt the furry guest around your legs. "Uh oh." You hummed in the kiss. “What?" Kylo spoke. You quickly moved back before he could say anything else, and the kitten followed. "He ri-ACHOO!" He gave up. "I think so-." "ACHOO! ACHOO! I-I think I'm allergic to cats." He retorted. You chuckled. You kissed his cheek.  
"I think we should name him Kylo Jr." You said smirking. "He leaves tomorrow." He whispered annoyingly, nasal effect present. Walking to the bathroom, Kylo Jr. nestled to your chest. "I don't know, I like him." You purred. "Tomorrow." Kylo stated, shutting the bathroom door behind him. "ACHOO!"  
-END- Hope you enjoyed this, many more to come. :)  
-Much Love Kelly.


End file.
